degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Caoil/Chat Guidelines
We've been asked a few times about the "rules" for use of Special:Chat on Community, so I've drafted a few guidelines for behaviour on chat. Comments are appreciated for further suggestions. Remember, these are only guidelines, and if someone with the Chat Moderator permission asks you to do something or not to do something, you should follow it. Failing to follow these guidelines my result in a talking to, or a ban. If you've been banned, please contact the user who banned you for details. If your internet connection is acting up, then we may ban you from chat temporarily to stop the join and leave messages annoying others, if we haven't unbanned you by the time you get back from your computer, then contact the chatmod who banned you. Have a look at the UserRights log to see who banned you. Don't annoy people Or Use common sense (Sometimes jokingly referred to as Don't annoy Jazzi) - if you think you're doing something that would annoy people, try and think of another way of saying it, or don't say it at all. Most people find that TYPING IN CAPITALS ALL THE TIME is very annoying. To quote TM_T in the comments: "As the central chat is a meeting point to many different kinds of Wikia users, it does show good manners to stop discussing a certain topic if it is requested to be stopped by other users in the chat." Remember: People marked as "online" might not be watching chat right now Lots of people use chat, that doesn't mean that the second you've sent the message, they'll be watching it and will start to reply. If nobody replies, then it's probably because chat is quiet, and other people have gone to do something else. If you need to say something to a particular person, try their talk page. Additionally - chat doesn't need to be busy 100% of the time, there will be periods when nobody says something for a while. Feel free to start up a new topic, but saying something just to get chat started again is discouraged. Don't send a bunch of lines in quick succession If you've got something to say, say it in one line, don't use the enter key as punctuation. Don't repeat the same thing over and over, and don't send a bunch of emotions in a new line, it's annoying, and disrupts the flow of chat. Keep the language appropriate The community wiki is a place for the entire wikia community to gather, that means language should be "family friendly". Chat is not the place to advertise your wiki The people on chat probably don't want to be advertised to join your wiki, by all means link it if you're asking for help, but don't send messages such as "Guys, I need editors for x wiki, can you help?" - most people are too busy to want to commit to joining another wiki, sorry. If you've got a question, feel free to ask it - don't ask to ask We're ok with answering a question if we know the answer, so go ahead and ask. Chat is not a place to ask for an unblock/unban on another wiki Although staff and VSTF are regularly on chat, staff assistance should be requested from Special:Contact, or at the staff member in question's talk page. Staff don't interfere with most admin decisions (and VSTF never do) - so the place to request an unban or unblock is generally at the blocking admin's talk page. Have fun This should be obvious. Anything I've missed, comments? Leave them below. Category:Blog posts